puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean's Shadow
Ocean's Shadow was a crew that sailed the Midnight Ocean. It was founded on January 2, 2009 and it's last flag it flew under was the Booching Blaggards flag. It merged with the Imperial Golden Dragons crew under the Tyr's Own flag on November 21, 2010. History The crew Ocean's Shadow was created on January 2, 2009 by Rhapzody. A few of the original starting crew members were Bekspapa & Djlucky (First SO's), Mytic (first officer), Peglegjerrel and Haleebreanna (first cabin people). Ocean's Shadow operates under an autocratic system and believes in paying jobbers via "Jobbers Delight" as all jobbers work hard to earn PoE and shouldn't have to depend solely on sea monster hunts and flotillas as the only means by which they can earn good PoE. Ocean's Shadow's also takes great pride in respecting oneself and others first and foremost. Though puzzling and good stats are important, the crew decided that having fun and being oneself should be equally had by all as well. Driven by encouragement, fun, and a strong desire to make a difference, the crew reached illustrious fame on January 29th, 2009 at #15 on the crew fame chart and continued to rise until February 10th where it peaked out in the #2 position. The crew has since stayed within the Eminent-Illustrious crew fame structure. Decline of crew activity and crew mates leaving or going dormant caused the crew to start talking extensively what to do if the decline continued. Its members did not want the crew to become one of those crew's who simply fade down to nothing and are forgotten. So when the decline continued, the crew decided itself how it would end and the idea to merge with another crew was born.... The End of Ocean's Shadow Crew After looking around and asking various questions the crew decided that the type of crew it would want to merge with would be a small-medium size crew so that the crew would not lose its "family" feel to it. It also decided that it wanted to be in a very active flag that was involved with blockading, shopkeeping, pillaging, forum tarting, carousing, laziness and all around fun and laughter. Ocean's Shadow found what they were looking for when Rhapzody spotted the crew that one of her hearties, Lesgreg, was a member of. After what seemed like an eternity of talks and waiting, Ocean's Shadow decided to end its sailing career by merging with the Imperial Golden Dragons crew under the Tyr's Own flag. The crew started out with 1 member. It peaked out at over 70 members. 26 active and loyal members were all that remained at the time of the merge which occurred on November 21, 2010. Ironically, at the time of the merge, Ocean's Shadow had reached the rank of "IMPERIALS". The crew they merged with, "IMPERIAL Golden Dragons", were also ranked "IMPERIALS". This was NOT discovered until after the merge request had been sent. Co-incidence? Nah...in the words of Ocean's Shadow co-captain, Thard, we like to refer to it as being..."OS-incidence". After discovering this "OS-incidence", Ocean's Shadow crew decided to throw one last "hurrah" pillage for the ocean to come and join. This occurred on November 21, 2010 at noon game time....with Poemistress leading the helm on her IMPERIAL War Brig. Ocean's Shadow Crew may no longer be in existence today, but its spirit lives on in its last 26 crew mates. The crew was destined to make its mark on the ocean when it was first created. It succeeded. It will never be forgotten. About the date on the crew page in-game: In an attempt to help the crew grow...the crew merged with another crew called Misfits Beacon...this was accidental as it was suppose to be Misfits Beacon merging with Ocean's Shadow. 2 shanghais were used to rename the crew back to Ocean's Shadow. This happened on March 4th, 2009--hence, the date on the crew page. Quest for a "Home" On January 7th, 2009 Rhapzody, upon her new crew's desires, created the flag Misfits Inc. Operating under a monarch rule, Rhapzody become the first monarch under the flag. Djlucky, Erotika, Poopsies, Dastu, and Realadonis were the first royalty of the flag. Mytic & Bekspapa were the first titled members. After creating the flag, establishing leadership within the flag structure and creating an easy to use flag forum, Misfits Inc set out to sail the vast Midnight Oceans. on January 20, 2009, Misfits Inc debuted on the flag fame chart with Eminent Fame at #34. On February 10th it peaked out in the #14th position. Though the crew had heart, and showed great promise and ambition, it still lacked that "all around" experience that Rhapzody so desperately wanted for her crew. So she began the quest to find a new home for her crew. In April of 2009, the crew left the flag and moved to the flag Riot. After only a few days, it was apparent that this was not the place for them, and moved back to the flag Misfit's Inc. After taking some time they joined with the flag Anchor Management on May 30th, 2009 and stayed moderately content until an unfortunate incident caused the crew to leave on January 10th, 2010. Heartbroken about leaving the AM flag, the crew flew flagless for a short while. Missing the comforts of a flag, they decided on January 20th, 2010 to join the flag, Blood and Roses temporarily until a new home for the crew could be found. After about a month of searching, the crew joined the Mystery Core Flag where her good hearties Alniyat and Xule were. A few days later Xule and Alniyat left MC to create their own flag. OS quickly followed and on March 12, 2010, starting over in a brand new flag, Rhapzody and her crew realized that they had finally found their home in the flag called Booching Blaggards where they remained happy and free to have as much fun as they possibly could until the crew merged with Imperial Golden Dragons crew under the Tyr's Own flag on November 21, 2010. The crew mates of Ocean's Shadow are still good friends with the Booching Blaggards flag and are proud to have flown its flag as the last flag the crew itself would ever fly under. Operation: Captain's Hat On May 6th, 2010, Rhapzody put "Operation Captain's Hat" into effect when she passed the captain's hat to Vestic. "Operation Captain's Hat" is a system she devised to give other trusted crewmates an opportunity to share the captain's responsibilities by allowing them to take turns wearing the hat on a month to month basis. Those she shared the hat with were: Thard, Djlucky, Vesic and Annmoo. Crew Colors *All Crew = Maroon/Gray *Captain and SO's = may opt for Maroon/Black *Cabin Persons and Pirates = may opt for Maroon/White Accomplishments *Created a flag. *Has had successful crew events. *Has had much success with running Cursed Isles ventures. *Has participated in numerous ally blockades and event blockades. *Has participated in helping a flag in a successful island taking blocade. (Beta Island-Oct.2009-under Anchor Management Flag) *Has organized a successful ocean-wide event-"Sloops in the Shadow's-2010". (Jan.2010) Crew Rules #Respect yerself and others. Remembering always that no matter where ye are ... ye are representin' the crew. #Follow the orders of yer SO's if the captain ain't around. (If the Capatain and the SO's arent online...then follow the orders of the FO ...and so on and so forth) #Always ask PTB (P=permission T=to B=board) any vessel BEFORE ye board it. Failure to do so will result in planking. #If ye borrow someone elses ship for a pillage...ye best restock it. #Askin' to gun on crew pillages is ok...Askin' to gun on OTHER crews ships is NOT ok...Dont do it. #No beggin' for poe! Earn yer poe by pillaging and working in shops/stalls. #Never leave any ship in battle unless ye have to...and let the captain of that ship know ye are leaving BEFORE ye leave the vessel. #No being mean to the greenies! #No lazing...and No hangin' out in the crows nest while on pillys. #Join the Crew/Flag Forum. (See links at bottom of page) #We do not force anyone to take jobs in our stalls, however, since most the stalls benefit the crew in some awesome kind of way, we highly encourage our subbed members to support our crew owned stalls. Rank Promotions To see what your ranking would be if you joined our awesome crew, please speak with the Captain or any Senior Officers in the crew. *Note: Any Officer or Fleet Officer can give you an "idea" of what your ranking could be, but only the Captain and Senior Officers in the crew can guarantee that ranking. **Also Note: This crew is serious about Officer Training and no officer in crew is allowed to sail their ship with jobbers without first obtaining proper OT. Failure to adhere to this strict guideline grants demotion to pirate status. Crew Stalls *Rhapzodys Weavery Stall on *Rhapzody's Shipbuilding Stall on *Rhapzodys Weavery Stall on *Rhapzodys Tailoring Stall on Vernal Equinox *Xcon's Apothecary Stall on Ostreum Island *Xcon's Iron Mongering Stall on Ostreum Island Links *Sloops in the Shadows Event *Ocean's Shadow Crew's Imperial Farewell Pillage *Ocean's Shadow Farewell Letter to Midnight External Links *Ocean's Shadow Crew Forum *Booching Blaggards Flag Forum *Tyr's Own Flag Forum